


Dominate

by johnnyzbabe



Category: Aaron Carter - Fandom, Backstreet Boys, NSYNC
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyzbabe/pseuds/johnnyzbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: This is an AU meaning that the Backstreet Boys or NSYNC are no longer them.  It’s like they never were.<br/>Warning: If you don’t like to see the Backstreet Boys or NSYNC as being owned then don’t read.   Also if you don’t like het stories than please go back and find a different story.<br/>Summary: Lady Lisa and her pets (Backstreet Boys) along with her best friend Duchess De and her pets (NSYNC) are hounded by a ‘bitch’ Beth Opanheimer.  Read to find out how they deal with her and the pets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In a world where woman dominate and rule; men have very little to say. They are all submissive to woman and have the status of pets more than equals. This is no truer than in the land of Lady Lisa. She ruled with an iron fist and her pets were treated with the utmost care and respect. If anyone so much as laid a hand in anger on her pets they would be punished to the fullest extent of the law.  
Her first pet was a raven haired youth with sparkling green eyes. He was a strapping young buck that worked hard to please his Lady. The youth was dubbed Kevin from the moment of conception. He lived in a room that was comfortable but not overly done. The second pet was one marked as a rebel. He was scrawny but worked equally as hard and he was dubbed Alex. Third and fourth were inseparable youths that were nicknamed Frick and Frack both had blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. These two blondes’ names were Brian and Nickolas. The last was a smooth cocoa skin boy with doe brown eyes named Howard.

Kevin for the longest was Lisa’s favorite was always rewarded by being allowed to sleep in Lisa’s bed. But on occasion he was sent to the room where the only thing for sexual relief was an apparatus called a ‘fuck hole’ in that a container was kept that collected semen from those that had to use it. The first time he used it was quite humiliating. Although when he was working out in the hot sun all day with a cock that was as hard as the grounded they were working it was a relief when he was able to let go of the liquid that was pooled in his penis.  
“Kevin!” Lisa called out.  
“Yes, milady,” Kevin said and bowed.  
“I wish for you to get ready to entertain my guests that I have visiting from another land.”  
”Yes milady” with that Kevin was off to be bathed by the bathers. The bathers were a group of young woman who haven’t been given pet status.

Kevin was stripped and bathed and then dressed in appropriate garments to be seated as his mistress’s side for the visitor.


	2. Chapter 2

Dominate 2  
Kevin returned washed and properly dressed in a loin cloth type garment that was barely enough to cover his groin area and buttocks. This was the appropriate dress for Lady Lisa’s pets. He was to be seated at his Lady’s side the whole night.  


The visitor is long time friend and ally Dema from a land in the Far East. She was one of few women who held the same status as Lady Lisa. She is to bring her pets, and most likely play favorites with the blond green-eyed one named James. She also had one that was dubbed Poodle by some of the woman of Lady Lisa’s land known as Justin, she also has one of brute strength but a gentle soul, Joseph and one of grace, nicknamed JC but full name is Joshua and the last is one of many different personalities that are great for entertainment, Christopher but shortened to Chris.  


It was a special visit for both women not only were it to solidify their friendship more but for Lady Dema and her twin Alexander to have a chance to spend time together. It was important for both women to keep in contact with family whether it is female or male. 

Alexander was sent to be bathed at Lady Lisa’s private bath to be properly groomed by his Lady’s private bathers who happen to be Sarah and Kristin, both equally attractive women in their own right but, were born to the status of bather and both came from a long line of royal bathers. Both ladies were sisters but to look at them one could not tell. Kristin was tall with long beautiful blonde hair and striking eyes while Sarah had long dark hair and dark eyes which made her beauty quite enticing.

“Dema, so good to see you again, it had been a long time my sister.” Lady Lisa greeted her friend

“Yes it has Lisa quite awhile since I have seen my twin and yourself. How has the world been treating you?” Dema asked her friend

“Doing fine, fine and I have your quarters ready for you and your pets can be sent to the bathe houses to be properly groomed and attired.” Lisa told her friend

“Thanks, I think I will retire to my quarters we can catch up over breakfast.” Dema turned to her pets, “Go wash up and James I want you in my quarters when you return the rest of you can sleep in the usual place when we visit.” Dema told her pets.

Lady Lisa’s pets showed the others the way to the bathe houses and waited to show them back to the sleeping quarters in the castle.

”Kevin you are to be in my quarters in the proper sleeping area.” Lisa told her favorite. Tonight he might get rewarded for good behavior.

 

The next morning was bright and crisp for summer time. Lady Lisa awoke to the gentle lapping of Kevin’s tongue along her neck. This was the one way Lisa didn’t mind to be awoken by her shaggy haired pet. Her blues locked onto the sharp green ones of Kevin and he quickly made his way to the end of the bed and seated in the proper position for morning inspections.

Lisa walked around her pet and noticed that his hair was looking a little too shaggy and gray seemed to be trying to work their way into the shiny black locks. “You need to get a haircut today and get rid of those pesky grays.” Lisa said in a tone that left no doubt what his day would be. He would spend most of the day in the hot rooms of the groomer’s. Lisa went onto inspect the rest of her pets and gave each an approving nod at appearances. Even the rebel one Alex looked well groomed.

Dema did the same to her pets and sent off Christopher to be re-groomed more to her specifications. James and the others passed with flying colors and were allowed to interact with the other pets in the play room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also a product of my weird imagination and reviews are asked if you want this story to continue.


	3. Chapter 3

Dominate 3 

Denise McLean the Second spoke into the small ear microphone she had on; “The ride to here wasn't as long as the trip from the Far East. I had to rent a driver because well I really didn't want people to know she was here. My `hobby' of collecting old and rare books was not well like by some of the upper crust. Mostly the older stuff from the 1990's, early 2000’s. Oh well they mess with me and I’ll show them who's top Bitch.”

De turned off the data recorded and turned to look at James and Josh. They both had their eyebrows rose as they looked at her. De was glad for once the divider and windows were all up and darkly tented.  
"What? Okay so I'm a little mad and I'm frustrated. What can I do about that?" De said  
"Not much but we can." James said as he and Josh moved forward towards her. James ran his hand up under the slit in her Black China doll dress while Josh bent down and kissed her softly then more deeply when she moaned James had found what he had been wondering since the morning. Under the dress she had nothing on as he glided his fingers across her warm moist lips. Denise moaned in delight as she moved her hips closer to the warm fingers that were playing with her, teasing her. Josh used this to his advantage as he sucked lightly on her bottom lip.   
When they finally arrived at the house or the Carter Compound as Nicholas had dubbed it. It was a Costa Mesa style 125 room palace. It sat on a wonderful plot of land that Kevin loved maintaining even though Lisa kept a gardener; Kevin had final say on it. Lisa blew up on her one day and told her the garden makes her pet Kevin happy and a Kevin happy in turn makes her happy. When he was cranky or upset it made her upset. From then on when it came to the grounds Kevin's word was her word.   
The driver stopped in the back on the east side. Lisa's bedroom was on the West Wing so she wouldn't see their arrival. It was nearly eight in the morning so she would still be in bed. Kevin would be up. And there he was. Kevin stood up from the plot of dirt he was turning as he heard the approaching cars. They had no markings, just that of one of the local cabs. The door on the first cab opened and a tall Dark haired man steeped out turning away from him So Kevin wasn't sure who it was. He hoped it wasn't Beth Opaenheimer. She has always been a thorn in Lisa's side and the in De's, Lisa's best friend, and AJ's sister since De wouldn't grant her leave of her twin as she felt was more than her right. The woman was Bitch that need to be put in her place. He still wondered about the tainted Drink that was given to his Lisa and De. Luckily Lisa was only slightly sick but De she always had an adverse reaction to strong woman made meds.   
It still chilled him to the bone when he thought of how close she was to dying. He, Chris, and Josh were frantic looking in the gardens and the woods for any herbs that they didn't have that could at least have been the slightest help. He remembered how James was so frantic and had curled himself around her listless body for fear that if he let go she would die. Finally they had to give him a calming Drought and tell him that Lady Lisa was near frantic over De and it wasn't helping her recover and how he had always had great tact with her and she needed to be calmed. The Dowager Duchess Was livid, she sent out a mass hunt for clues as to who had done it. She was still looking, only now it was done in the utmost secrecy.   
After nearly two weeks she pulled out of it. He was so relieved. Nick had known too before we had told anyone. He had been taking care of Alex who just like with identical twins had felt his twin’s illness. But it was tenfold of any recorded case of twins. He was guessing it was because of the fact that they were fraternal twins. The last known case of fraternal twins was nearly century before and they were both girls. The last known birth of both sex twins was well over five hundred years ago. Thought it was more common in the Far East and Down-Under-Land. But then they were on more equality driven then Euro and Americandas were. There with the exaction of the highest class in the Far East males and females were near equals. A hand extended out of the cab and the man took it. Then out stepped a woman. She was in a tight fit slime ‘A’ line black dress with silver edging. The woman turned and was looking for something or someone. Him, it was him the woman smiled broadly in a grin. It was his De.  
Without thinking he ran for her. When he reached her he picked her up and kissed her deeply. She let out a toothy laugh when they fell back into the cab landing on the plush couch.   
De knew the instant it clicked who she was. He smiled that big sexy grin of his and his green eyes light up with joy. She knew the driver was watching so she waved him over although he had started over. On the off case that the male knew who she was or that his mistress knew of her and decided to tell a few ditties. When Kevin was within hearing range she simply said the word Hugs before he swept her up in one like she knew he would. They fell back into the car because he was so over existed and couldn't stop the fall. De laughed as they fell onto the couch of the cab with him between her legs pressed up hard against him.

"Oh is that for me baby? I really missed you too." De cooed lightly in his ear as a cat would.

****  
Josh and James Just grind widely. They had planned on this, Kevin was special to her. Being the first tends to do that. They offered the driver a drink inside as they closed the door on the two and headed to help Justin, Chris, and Joey unload the car and carry bags in. Howie and Brian opened the door when James was about to knock.   
"Hay guys, Lisa didn't say anything about you coming." Brian said as he helped take a few bags.  
"Duchess De thought it would be a great surprise. Are we in the east wing again?"  
"Like always and where is Duchess De? Dose her cab come later?" Howie asked.   
"Nope, Kevin saw her."  
"Oh." Brian grind as he took the bags off to the room.  
"She says not to tell De she's here. She'll just let her know that she's here." Joey said   
****  
"It's all just for you, baby doll. Kevvy missed his Demy while she was gone." Evil growl as he moved the slit skirt aside and pressed against her. His pulsing tip plunged just inside her folds to press up and rub her.   
"Ohhh, Kevin!" She cried as arched her hips up trying to get him fully inside her.  
"Shhh, all in good time, all in good time baby. Its okay for you to loss control Dema I'm here. You don't have to worry." Kevin whispered as he slowly bucked his hips against her soft little nub. He felt her bite down on his shoulder and quickly returned the favor giving her little love bits on her soft coffee cream shoulder before slipping the catch eye button hooks on the front of the dress and taking her hardening nipple into his hot mouth and suckling it like a hungry baby would. Biting down and twisting it every so often.


	4. Chapter 4

Dominate 4 

The Bed in the east wing was as big as a small room. She could easily fit Lisa, all her pets, Denise’s pets and herself on the bed. She might just have to talk about that.

"So," Alex said as he hopped on the bed and rested on a pillow near my feet. He was watching James. 

She doesn't always like to be in control when it comes to bed sports. Especially when my partners are more experienced than me, Kevin knows that so do Josh and James. One of the reasons why I 'm indebted to Lisa is because she told Kevin in no uncertain terms that he was to please me. He's a great study on people and well he didn't have to worry about punishment. She wouldn't be surprised if Lisa told him to do the job. After that, James and Josh took the incentive well a talk from my brother helped to. It's a guy thing.

"So what?" De asked.

"You know what. When are you going to tell Lisa about the group bed fest?”

"Alex." She could feel my face turning red. It probably didn't help that James was prepping her for who knows what in front of her brother. Thou he got such a kick out of it that he got up and added a second pillow under my belly. 

"There that should help." Alex smiled and then moved up to lay across from her so he could talk to her. The best thing about James was anytime Alex wanted to get an honest talk about anything she wasn't really willing to talk about Alex could count on James. She had had James since she was nine. Their mother had traced James' blood line back ten mothers and of all the five with his sister was the best Lance being the top. She had had him in her bed since the first day he got there. He remembered going to classes with Lance. 

"How long are you here this time?" Alex asked as James picked up a little black bag and started pulling things out of it.

"I don't know. Umm, a bit maybe two-three months, maybe longer maybe shorter than that. What is he doing?"

"Gee De that's not something I want to be thinking about. But it must be good."

"Well you tell me ‘bout what you do to Lesse."

"Yeah but I've also done that while you were in the room. So you brought Jessica to. Is she here because she's breeding with James or one of the boys or are you even planning to breed her?

Alex had stayed most of the night. It was wonderful to that again, after she calmed down that is. Just the thought of having a baby was wonderful and scary at the same time. Jessica and Kaci were primed and ready, all that need to happen is to pick the fathers and star the process. It would be wonderful to be pregnant with them, the next best thing to it being Lesse but I could make do it. She never even thought about the little pills. They ran out before the trip was half over and the herbs. Well, De had some in the box for the breeders and the boys. It was easier really to have them take the herbs. Then De remembered lying in Justin’s arms two weeks ago after a well spent bout of erotic games. He had told her that they had stopped taking the herbs. It was making them sea sick. She just purred and murmured that it was for the best before he had Chris come and join them in a few more games. Now that she resigned herself to it Denise was happy and got back to her brother.

Lance and Alex were the best of friends for the longest time. It felt like old times for the three of them as they stayed up talking and laughing, James talking about his style in the art of bed sports, even telling him the things about Denise to to her brother that she liked. Around three they fell asleep. Alex woke up just before dawn kissed the top of his twin's head before leaving and not before sending the other for in for a delightful wake up call.

And what a wake-up call it was all three and half hours of it. De hopped out of bed and practically floated over to Kaci who had come with Jessica. They were ready to help her dress and style her hair. After a quick bath De changed into a dark blue kimono. The boys were still laying on the bed watching. 

\- Teasing them by leaving the bath door wide open was being a bit on the teasing side. But just watching them watching me was almost enough to drag myself to climb back into bed. -

When she was already to face the day De kissed and caressed each of the boys before getting back off the bed. "Brit and Willa are already in the bath. Go get cleaned and some well needed relief." De said as she caressed Joey's hardening erection. Josh was right in front of her giving his mistress sweet puppy dog eyes. So she bent down and licks his very hard staff. Josh wrapped his hand deep into her long curls and pulled her down on him urging her on. Chris came up behind her moving the skirt and swiftly entering her from behind. De gasped and softly bit down on Josh as Chris started pounding a rhythm in time to Josh's movements as he bucked into her warm mouth. Soon like dominos they reached their orgasm one after another. De fell back onto the bed listlessly as James, Joey and Justin took warm wet cloths and washed her body down playing and teasing her along the way. 

"Well boys as much I'd love another round, not that I could take it again so soon. Chris, Josh; you two can go ahead and start if you still need to then go ahead just mark it down in the book." De watched as the two men walked into the bathing room; then turned to the three men still with them. “I want you to Test them." The three boys nodded. "Justin, I want you to take Brit. And boys if they fail to finish James’ know which chiller to give them.” I won’t tolerate that type of job abandonment. They know its part of their title."


	5. Chapter 5

Dominate 5

~ {flash back} ~ 

De walked around the library that Nick kept up and saw to not only as his job but as his hobby due to his love of old books. Something De had always shared with him. Just being here made her happy. Not as happy as when she got to stand in the same room as him. De walked over to the big, plush chair near the desk and sat in it. It lingered with his smell. She was so glad he that he got to keep the chair. If she could have, she would have taken the chair with her. She was visiting Lesse while there moms were off with the board. She knew her mom wasn't happy that she would be gone for my sweet 16th but we had planned a small party later after all the council's Board meetings were over.

(I was sitting in the library reading an old book by Dara Joy it was the 100th reprinting a rare find. Nick had said it was a wonderful book. And it was the story that moved fast and it was a mental aphrodisiac. I was half way thought the book when Nick came to sit by me. Nothing new as he always sat down in front of me when I came, that or to the side. He was only 13 but he was breathtaking. I knew that he was taking the classes he had told me, proudly about how all his teachers say he was a natural and very advanced for his age. I remember telling him how happy I was for him and he has to show me sometime. He just smiled wider loving the attention and the praise. Lesse had just shook her head and smiled at us. I never told her that he made my heart do flips. I just keep it to myself, well and Alex cause well he was the one who told me what it was I was feeling inside. I was lost in the book till I felt a shifting and a cool air hit my feet under my long Flowing Bell skirt.

"Nick."

"Yes Denise."

"What'cha doing?"  
“I'm cold so I thought if I was under you nice warm skirt I would be warmer, and  
I want to rest my head on its pillow."

I knew my breath had to catch but he just lifted my skirt a bit and crawl under. It was a bit cold for a summer night. And he always laid his head in my lap when I read so he could to. But He had this book memorized so I don't think he needed to read it. At first he did just as he said resting his head on my abdomen and sat there to warm up. His cold cheeks were a drastic contrast from the heat radiating out. So I went back to reading. Ten minutes later I felt him nuzzling my folds then suddenly his long, strong tong was deep inside me. I squeaked and pressed closer to him bucking my hips off the chair. He took advantage of that and with one hand pulled the stings that keep the skirt tightly my waist and held me close to his mouth. When the skirt fell away he pulled the chair to and under the tall desk so that you could only see from the neck up the way I was slumped in the chair.

Oh the things that he could do. The boy has stamina and a love of play. It went on for well over three hours. I lost track of how many times I came after the sixth time. He still had yet to have his release. I didn't know any male that could do that, not without herbs. The strain was evident on his face.  
"Nicky baby you need to let go." I ran my hand thought his hair and across his soft silky skin. He reached into the desk and pulled out a small bag like the ones used for pets when traveling.  
"No Nicky! In me please."

"I can't if Lesse doesn't kill me mom would. That gift's not meant for me." He said sadly before kissing me again. 

"Then use this." I reached into the same slot and pulled a funnel like leather object. It was an extender, its sole propose was just for this. It was used by the upper ladies who wanted the joys of sex but not the pain that came from the first time. I had had one of years, James had insisted on one when I had started to show an interest in more than just sleeping in bed. )

 

De came out the memory as she heard the door open and in walked Alex.

"Alex, you’re not with Lesse? I would have thought you'd still be with her."

"Lit’ me that was over two hours ago." Alex walked up to the stack of Brown bag wrapped books that his sister was unwrapping and filing them onto Nick's desk.

"Oh…really? I didn't know must of lost track of time. Well how does your day look? Maybe we can go for a walk or something. Mommy sent a parcel of letters along with that little puppy of yours. She's around somewhere. I miss our walks. Hell I miss just having you near." De said as she clung to her brother in a fierce hug as tears threatened to pour down. 

Behind them the door opened and in walked Nick ready to get to work.  
"I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was here. I'll come back later."

"No, Nick its okay I was just leaving." AJ said then turned back to his sister. "You need to tell him if not her at least. Please." Alex whispered in her ear before hugging her then leaving the room.

"So" Nick grinned over to De who caught her breath as her heart started to race.

"What's this gift?" He said as he walked over tracing her outline.

"Umm Books, I thought, you would like them."

Nick turned taking her hand in his and walked over to look at the books. Her smiled broadened every time he praised one of the books she had brought him. Neither of them noticed the three people watching them from the door. 

"Is she doing what I think she is?" Lisa asked as she stood with Alex and Kevin.

"She's courting him. I don't think she even knows it. It makes sense, since we were going about it is way out dated. Momma said tradition is tradition. She's going to talk to you."

Lisa still reached for the door when Kevin bent down and whispered in her ear.

"Oh okay I'll wait but not too long. I still have to deal with the Opaenheimer bitch demanding to have us sell Nick to her” With that the three slipped away from the door before the two inside noticed them.


	6. Chapter 6

Lisa and Lance were in the midst of a sexual adventure that Lady Lisa never experienced even with her lesser pets. With Kevin he did everything to please Lisa and nothing to pleasure himself but with Lance it was about both their pleasure and more.

“Ummm, Lance your tongue is wonderful,” Lady Lisa moaned out with panted breath. Lance just grinned as his tongue dove in and out of her silky wet folds. He kept up, lapping at the slow leaking juices of Lady Lisa, who was a lover much unlike Duchess Denise ever was. Lisa was one that wanted pleasure to be a slow burn that would only be quench with the sweetness of an orgasm that left one breathless and floating in a sexual sub space. Denise was about a burn that left one panting and writhing to reach the never land of orgasms. Lance loved his Duchess very much but when was given to be with Lady Lisa he knew that he would be able to use skills he would never use with his Duchess much like the oral therapy he was performing right now.

Lance moved his head from Lisa’s silky folds to sheath his erection so as not to spill his seed into Lady Lisa. It wouldn’t be good to get your owner’s friend pregnant when you weren’t to be the one to perform that duty. Once Lance was properly sheathed he went back to the luscious lips between her heavenly legs and gave her one more flick to increase her pleasure just that much more than it already is. He quickly entered her heat and was in ecstasy without the use of mind altering chemicals and would forever ingrain this moment in his mind and promised himself to properly thank his Duchess.

************  
Justin was escorted to the fourth private room by the female slave Kelly who was to be bred to this pet and hopefully would carry a boy to be trained as a proper pet.

“Come Justin, I am ready for you.” Kelly purred in his ear. Justin’s member sprang to attention with that sultry voice.

“Lie down and get comfortable.” Justin rasped back. Kelly did as told and lay down with her legs open and waiting for the exquisite pleasure of being bred to such a pet as Justin. Many of the breeding females desperately wanted to be bred to Justin, Kevin or Lance for in hopes of gaining a little more prestige or to bear a daughter that had striking resemblance to those three pets.

Justin was instantly inside her tight heat. ‘Great a first timer’, he thought as he continued his ministrations on her and hoped that he only had to do this one time. Usually with the first time breeding females it took several sessions to get them fully bred.

Within several minutes he was spilling his seed inside her walls and pulled out with the need to be bathed to get her scent off of him. He was meticulous about his hygiene after he was bred to a female. He much rather be in his Duchess’ bed or even Lady Lisa’s bed. They were more satisfied with his performance and he never felt the need to be cleaned afterwards.

**********

Lance and Lady Lisa lay in the bed after an intense session of pleasure. It was never love making or sex to Lisa when it wasn’t Kevin for the love making or the sex if it wasn’t any of her own pets.

“Lance you were wonderful as usual. Now please go to the bathes and be properly groomed and return to De’s room.” Lisa was a little curt but always polite to De’s pets. Lately she just couldn’t get totally satisfied if it wasn’t Kevin in her bed pleasing her. “Oh, Lance have Kevin sent here at once.” He nodded and gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead before leaving the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Standing up De walked into the hall. The pets took no notice of her. They were all playing with the toys and a few of the pleasure girls that were running around the play hall. Chris had gained 30 or so more followers of Barbie BBQ. Kevin, who was the known leader among the males in Lady Lisa's flock, sort of Like Lance and Chris, was for her males. 

Just as she was walking down past the last doors the rooms less used, when the door to the last room opened and out stepped Howie. 

"De," Howie said in a slow seductive tone. He ran his hand across her face and down her neck in a soft caress. "Come with me." He said taking her hand in his as he led her into the room closing the door behind them. "Join me for tea; I was just going to find a lovely companion to join me and here walks past one the most beautiful women.” He was wearing a white men's peasant shirt and a pair of black tight fighting pants that tied in the front. 

De was about to leave the play room from that small off to the side room where the pets couldn't see her. She had seen Justin go into the room with Kelly then leave soon after to go bath. She just shook her head. He never played when it came to the breading girls unless it was to teach them a lesson. She rather wished that he would. But no it was always a quick pump job for him. She watched as Brian walked into the room with the drink for Kelly. She was of good strong stock and girl child would have all the great traits that Kelly had and the looks of her father. She loved Justin's Children. There were only four so far and none were here to the disappointment of Justin. He was very hands on with his children unlike their mothers. Drew was the only one who was the least bit attentive to the child she bore Justin. But then their daughter was more Justin and the Duchess' then Drew and Justin’s. What was shocking was when Beyonce, who was the most maternal of any of the Breeders, rejected baby Dalton from birth. That was when Justin started thinking of these times as just a quick hand job into a collector and not something to be enjoyed. Denise smiled as she thought of Dalton; he looked just like his daddy only he had his mom's mocha skin tons. Making his blue eyes look even clearer then you'd think. That was also the last Birth of his child Justin had attended. He went to the births of the other pets’ babies but not one more of his.


	8. Chapter 8

It seemed like all the boys were on their best when they found out that De would be making a trade for Nick hoping that none of them will be the one traded she traded for. She would have told them that they were all safe from trade but as soon as she sat on the bed they pounced. Pulling out every trick they knew to please her in every way. She didn't get any sleep till nearly dawn when she finally got to tell them how Lady Jane had always like Robert Redford. One of her mother's pets who now was placed into retirement and working part of her grounds. Her mother had made it known that she thought he might be happy in her best friend's lands but not to make it look like a plane old gifting. Then she went on to say something about grand children. Between Jane and Denise if they had their way Lisa and Denise would’ve each had a pack each by now.

So Lisa was going to trade Robert for Nick and then Lisa would have the perfect gift for her mother's upcoming birthday. 

De woke up to feel someone staring at her. There was Nick sitting there with a look on his face that spoke volumes but not all happy.

"Nick, come sit and tell me what's bothering you." She said as she patted the empty bed space next to her.  
"I'm just breading stock to you."

"What, now why would you think that!?"

"I heard my sisters talking to Kevin about you trading for me. Just to use me as a stud for your stock" The sad look in his eyes was almost too much to take.  
De wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself up as close to him as she could.

"Nick, why hasn't Lisa had any children yet?"

"Because she wants only to only have Kevin's children and she wanted to be ready for them. But your older, you should of had those years ago. AJ tells me. When your mother calls him or writes to him about it." Nick said as he ran his fingers across her cheek.

"Nick, any children I have, the father has to be at least eighteen at the time of conception. You know that. It's taught in the classes. I wanted to have children with the man I gave my heart to. So I had to wait." De said looking deep into Nick's blue eyes waiting. The smile on Nick's face started to peak out as the realization of what she was saying dawned on him. 

De looked over at Nick smiling back as he smiled to her as she ran her fingers through his long blonde locks.

“I’ll get it cut.” Nick said as she played with his hair

“No, don’t. I like it long, I love being able to run my hands through it when…” De stopped talking when Nick started nipping lightly on her neck lapping at the bite marks as he rolled her over onto her back and slid deep into her folds with one thrust.

“Ohhh Nicky” Denise let out a soft whimpers she felt his large member growing inside her.

“Since I’m soon to be all yours we can fulfill that little fantasy you’ve always had. Or is this all for now?” Nick asked as he started to thrust painstakingly slow as De wrapper her long legs around his waist bringing them even closer. Moaning as the blissful feeling that only he could give her filled her along with the seed that they both hoped would take root and soon bring joy of parenting. Nick pulled her closer as they snuggled under the thick covers. De giggled as she cuddled into Nick’s arms.


	9. Chapter 9

It seemed like all the boys were on their best when they found out that De would be making a trade for Nick hoping that none of them will be the one traded she traded for. She would have told them that they were all safe from trade but as soon as she sat on the bed they pounced. Pulling out every trick they knew to please her in every way. She didn't get any sleep till nearly dawn when she finally got to tell them how Lady Jane had always like Robert Redford. One of her mother's pets who now was placed into retirement and working part of her grounds. Her mother had made it known that she thought he might be happy in her best friend's lands but not to make it look like a plane old gifting. Then she went on to say something about grand children. Between Jane and Denise if they had their way Lisa and Denise would’ve each had a pack each by now.

So Lisa was going to trade Robert for Nick and then Lisa would have the perfect gift for her mother's upcoming birthday. 

De woke up to feel someone staring at her. There was Nick sitting there with a look on his face that spoke volumes but not all happy.

"Nick, come sit and tell me what's bothering you." She said as she patted the empty bed space next to her.  
"I'm just breading stock to you."

"What, now why would you think that!?"

"I heard my sisters talking to Kevin about you trading for me. Just to use me as a stud for your stock" The sad look in his eyes was almost too much to take.  
De wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself up as close to him as she could.

"Nick, why hasn't Lisa had any children yet?"

"Because she wants only to only have Kevin's children and she wanted to be ready for them. But your older, you should of had those years ago. AJ tells me. When your mother calls him or writes to him about it." Nick said as he ran his fingers across her cheek.

"Nick, any children I have, the father has to be at least eighteen at the time of conception. You know that. It's taught in the classes. I wanted to have children with the man I gave my heart to. So I had to wait." De said looking deep into Nick's blue eyes waiting. The smile on Nick's face started to peak out as the realization of what she was saying dawned on him. 

De looked over at Nick smiling back as he smiled to her as she ran her fingers through his long blonde locks.

“I’ll get it cut.” Nick said as she played with his hair

“No, don’t. I like it long, I love being able to run my hands through it when…” De stopped talking when Nick started nipping lightly on her neck lapping at the bite marks as he rolled her over onto her back and slid deep into her folds with one thrust.

“Ohhh Nicky” Denise let out a soft whimpers she felt his large member growing inside her.

“Since I’m soon to be all yours we can fulfill that little fantasy you’ve always had. Or is this all for now?” Nick asked as he started to thrust painstakingly slow as De wrapped her long legs around his waist bringing them even closer. Moaning as the blissful feeling that only he could give her filled her along with the seed that they both hoped would take root and soon bring joy of parenting. Nick pulled her closer as they snuggled under the thick covers. De giggled as she cuddled into Nick’s arms.

“So soon, I think you are going to wear me out.”

”Baby, I can go all night long,” Nick’s voice came out in a husky drawl as he brought her leg over his hips and started to again. Dipping his head he took her nipple into his mouth sucking hungrily. She ran her hands through his gold locks as she came yet again.


	10. Chapter 10

Lady Lisa and her mother, Dame Jane, were enjoying a relaxing evening on the veranda of the expansive palace then called home watching the pets enjoying the cool weather of the evening. Earlier that day and grand feast was had in honor of Jane’s birthday and the trade of the pets. A cake was even baked and enjoyed by all the guests and the pets.

“Mother,” Lisa started. Jane looked at her eldest child/daughter with much love and respect for her.

“Yes,” Jane replied just as casually

“I have a special gift and as tradition states it is my responsibility to care for and trade any pets acquired. So wit out much more of this fluff I honor you with a gift and treasure from your friend and my best friend’s mother Grand Duchess Denise McLean. Kevin, please go and get the gift and bring it out here.” Lisa directed to Kevin the last statement. Kevin gave a quick bow and retreated into the palace to retrieve the gift.

“A gift from Denise, wow this is a great birthday after all.” Jane replied with a smile. Her favorite pet was also there who happens to be the father to all the Carter children. Bob was always a great father to all the children he father but never more so than to the children he fathered with Jane.

Kevin returned with a bathed and groomed Nick along with De and her mother Denise with a bathed and groomed gift.

“Mother as always I love you and so do all your children and I have found the perfect person for Nick to be mated to for life. She is a person with great heart and soul who treats her pets with the same dignity and respect that they deserve but also doesn’t give them soft treatments when they need to be punished. That is why I have allowed this trade to be. Dema McLean you are hereby given Nick for his heart, soul, and body to do with as you want for all of eternity and in return Mother you are given Robert Redford as a special gift to add to your already blooming litter of pets.” Jane got up and gave a hug to both Dema and Denise. Denise smiled and the two walked off with Robert to show him where he will be living for now. Lisa and De looked at each other and smiled, knowing that the trade was accepted and that Nick would be with a woman who loved him not as a pet but as an equal. This was an honor that very few achieved and those who did cherished as the honor it is.

“Nick, you are to be on your best behavior when in the presence of the Grand Duchess and to always love De with all your heart and soul. If I hear you ever mistreated her in any way you will be back here for retraining and demoted in status. Do you understand this brother?” Lisa asked

“Yes, I do sis. I thank you for allowing this to happen and I will not dishonor the family and to De I pledge my loyalty and love for all eternity.” Nick gave De a small kiss that conveyed the truth to his words. Turning to his sister he smiled, “I could never figure you out Lisa, from the moment you took the title to now and forever I will never figure you out but I guess that is what makes you such a great leader and owner to your pets. I love you sis and before long you will be an aunt and I hope to be an uncle soon as well.”

“I’m sure you will not have to worry about that.” Lisa gave him a hug and a kiss on his forehead which was quite the feet seeing as to how he is almost a foot taller than her.

“Kevin, I ask the same of you that Lisa has asked of Nick and treat her with the same love and respect she has always treated you and you will have a foundation that is ever lasting.” De said to Kevin in the sternest voice. “Not forget that I do have Alex to look out for Lisa and he will report any misconduct or treatment on your part to me and he will also not hesitate to report you to Jane or our mother as well.” De finished.

Kevin simply wrapped his arms around Lisa and smiled, “I am flattered that you think that highly of me that you will keep an eye out on Lisa for her safety but I assure Duchess that Alex will only be reporting good things and part of that are the upcoming nuptials.”

“Lisa is that true?”

”Yes,” and Lisa showed her the ring Kevin gave her. How he was able to get such a ring was beyond anyone’s but Kevin’s knowledge.

“Does, Mother know of this yet.” 

“Yes, she does and so does father.” Lisa stated and off they went.


	11. Chapter 11

Lisa and Kevin were lounging out on one of the small verandas that dotted the landscape of Lisa’s lands. Kevin had his head in her lap and she was slowly carding her fingers through his soft dark locks. Both were silent staring out at the land watching the animals frolic on the unseasonably warm day.

“Lisa, what are you and Denise going to do with Beth Opanheimer?” Kevin asked quietly

“I honestly don’t know about Denise. Personally would like to just give her one of the lesser pets like Marshall just to shut her up. I really don’t want her around when I am walking down that aisle and we are permanently bonded.” Lisa replied back just as quietly.

“I love you no matter what happens and we are bonded for life. From the day I became your pet to the day I die as your pet or lover we are bonded Lady Lisa and don’t forget that.” Kevin was so serious that he got up from his position and looked right into Lisa’s eyes to show how serious he was.

Lisa smiled and gave him a small kiss, “I have to go talk to De and our mothers. You are free for the rest of the day.” With that she walked away not as his fiancé but as his owner about to do business as Nick’s previous owner as well. Smiling Kevin lay back down on his back in the soft grass watching the clouds over head and imagining them as different shapes.

After what could be considered many hours but was only two; Brian, Howie and Alex came out to the field to bring in the horses and other animals for the night feeding when they spotted Kevin lying in the grass under the setting sun and appears to be fast asleep. Alex nudged Kevin with his foot startling Kevin out of his stupor, “Oh, I didn’t hear you guys coming.” Kevin got up brushing imaginary grass of his clothes. Since he got engaged to Lady Lisa; Kevin wore pants, shirts, shoes and socks like any upper level male would at time of marriage and for all time afterwards also.

“Of course not, you were sound asleep or appeared to be.” Howie quipped which caused the other two to stifle back the giggles that were threatening to spill.

“I wasn’t sleeping and you two can clam up right now.” Kevin snapped. Brian and Alex both stopped immediately.

“Ok, then what’s wrong?” Brian asked. He was always perceptive to what others were going through. When things first started happening between Lady Lisa and Miss Beth, Brian was the one that Lisa talked to about this when Duchess De or Grand Dame Jane wasn’t around.

“That bitch, Bethany Opanheimer is back and complaining that Nickolas was hers to start with and that Denise had to bribe Lisa to get her to give up her brother. We all know Denise and her pets and we all know that it’s not true but I don’t think Nick knows that. I just have this feeling that Nickolas is going to be pulled in all directions from his love and loyalty to Lisa and his love for Denise to this person’s stubbornness.” Kevin sighed. He didn’t know what to do for his Lady either as her fiancé or pet. He was at his wits end with the whole Beth situation.

“Kevin, come on you can’t blame yourself, Lisa or Nick for what Beth is like. We all know from the time of birth through classes and finally ownership that it was a distinctly possibility that we wouldn’t get great owners. We all were lucky that Lisa and De turned out to be great owners and for us to be owned by them. I remembered when my Momma took me to auction telling me that I was to be on my best behavior because only good pets get good owners and bad pets get bad owners. That is where I know Chris from; we had many of our classes together and then met up again at auction.” Howie let them in on a secret he was holding in.

“Hey same for me; I remember quite well what my mom’s owner told us, my brothers and I, and it was much the same as you Howie. I was so scared but then Lady Jane came and with her daughter I knew that they would be the ones to own me and here I am. I couldn’t be happier well unless I was in your shoes Kevin.” Brian let out a stressed laugh at that last part.

“Wish I could same the same thing but you all know De is my twin sister and she gave me to Lisa as a present. I truly thank her for that because if she and Lisa weren’t such good friends from birth then I think I might have gotten sold to some bitch like Beth.” Alex was getting angrier by the minute thinking of what his life would have been like with all hard menial labor, unlike here where a pet’s strength determines their post and position in the “ladder.” The five pets at the time didn’t know that Beth, being the devious little bitch that she is had one of her lesser pets poison only Duchess De’s drinks the night of the party. Normally pets would try not to anything to another owner with having been taught that to do so would end up in the permanent milking room or even death. This pet having not gone to any of the classes having been born to servitude of Beth due to his mother dying at this birth and was raised by Beth’s mother to do all that Beth wants no questions are to be asked.


	12. Chapter 12

Justin, Lance, Joey, Chris and, Josh watched as Denise worriedly paced all over the room. They were worried ever since the party and Beth; they knew it would only be a matter of time. Sure enough the moment Nick dutiful kissed her at the door to her rooms and left she had her break down. Finally she fell into an exhausted heap on the bed where Chris started petting her hair giving her the reassurance that she needed. De was the most self confidant person when it came to ruling and all things but Nick. When it came to him she was like a little child needing all there reassurance that could be given and still might not be enough if it didn't come from Nick himself.

"Does he know?" 

"Hell I don't think Lisa or Alex even know." 

"God, Kevin would kill the bitch himself if he knew that she was the one who was behind De's sickness back then."

"I'm worried; I don't think knows that she was to be mated to him since they found out that Jane was carrying a boy." Justin said as he lightly pet her hair.

"If only she would have a baby. If all else that might help." Joey said.

"How can we do that when she won't even have Chris's baby." Lance said sighing before going on. "That's why she bought him was to father her children. She had gotten an advanced copy of the list three months before. You all were marked with a high starting cap she and the Empress had given for when you would come on the block. But Chris, I remember she would spend late nights and sometimes most of the day researching your lines talking to pets and the ladies who were around you. She had picked two males. Chris and Howie. The only reason he's not here was because Lisa bid on him. But I can say she did have fun raising the bar on him. I don't think he wouldn't have gone so high otherwise." Lance spoke as he slowly rubbed De's leg.

"Are we going to tell Alex at least?" Josh asked. "I mean the bitch did try to kill her. I don't think I could stand to see her so sick again. She might not make it next time."

No one saw or heard Jessica at the open door, that had come to tell her mistress the happy news before going to tell Lady Lisa. Backing away from the door till she knew she was far enough away to make a run without drawing the main pets attention. They were needed with De. Finally she slowed down when she reached the main doors to Lisa's bed suite. It was after dinner and this was the time she spent with all her main pets. 

Jessica checked to make sure she had the old family line scroll that would be needed to sign by Lisa, De, and Alex. Slowly she raised her hand and soundly knocked on the oak wood door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is a little short but the next one is a bit longer....

Lisa was startled out of her relaxed state by the sound of someone knocking on the oak doors that lead to her bed chamber. Being so startled she wasn’t exactly with it enough to say whether or not the person had gained access to the room.

“You may enter.” Kevin’s deep voiced boomed through the door. Jessica timidly made her way into the room. Kevin really made her very uncomfortable when she was around him.

“Sorry to disturb your time Lady Lisa but I have important news and papers for you to sign.” Jessica handed over the papers at the assistance of Lady Lisa. Kevin also looked over the papers noticing that they were just the linage of Nickolas and that the trade made was all in order just needing Lisa’s signature. Alex also had to sign them as a witness to the trade since Mother Denise wasn’t here and neither was Jane. 

“Ok, Jessica what is the news you have for me?”

“Just that I had overheard all of Mistress De’s pets; talking about that time when she was deathly ill and that it was a Beth Opaenheimer that caused such an illness to occur. I had also heard a rumor that Beth was going to do the same to you as revenge for not giving her Nickolas.” Jessica bowed her head after accepting back the rolls to be taken to De’s for her signature. Jessica really hated having to give bad news to anybody let alone her Mistress or Lady Lisa. Jessica simply adored De and also adored Lisa in that Lisa was so nice that Jessica could do nothing but love her but not the same as her De. Jessica quickly bowed and left the room to go inform the Duchess of the news.

Kevin turned to Lisa, “You going to be ok with this news Love?” 

“Yeah, I just am worried about De and how she will take the news when Jessica tells her. But I don’t have the time or energy to worry I still have pets to get bread before the window closes.” Lisa got out of the bed she now shares with Kevin and the other pets were also lounging on it. “Alex and Howard go to breed rooms 1 and 2 respectively and wait for further instructions.” Alex and Howard both left as told leaving Lisa with Brian and Kevin, “Brian get Amanda and Alicia and take them to the breed rooms. Amanda (Mandy Moore) to room 2 for Howie and Alicia (Pink) to Alex. Those are the most compatible at this moment.” Brian quickly obeyed his Lady and went to do his job.

“Kevin, just hold me right now.” Kevin tightened his hold on Lisa.


	14. Chapter 14

It was late in the night, the wee early morn hours. The clock chimed twice as slowly but surely Denise sleeked out of the bed and the warmth of their favorite pets. She was no better off than before but now there were no tears, just a great sadness that seemed to settle deep within her as she grabbed her silk robe made from the blood red China silk cloth, not that she even noticed. It was red though she hated to wear that color. Maybe it was because it was from the bolt of cloth that Nick said he thought would look divine on her the day she and Lisa were getting fitted for new outfits. After she was dressed she slowly advanced on quite feet and headed down the hall and long winding stair case to the bottom floor the on to the kitchen pulling out a small tray of sliced meat and bread, along with a glass of chocolate rice milk Lisa always keep in stock for her, knowing at times she just wanted some to that crap as she called it. The taking the glass and small plate to the library to hopefully read a boring book or at the least go over the long useless redirect fill bills that the ladies of her council wanted her to pass into Law. That was granted to put anyone to sleep. Sitting down in the big cozy chair that Nick sat in most of the day when was working there in the family library, De pulled out the rolls of paper and books of former laws along with the coded ledger that only six people living knew how to read. Three, because it was the duty of their family to know it and the other three because they were well loved and trusted friends.

 

**********  
The house was bustling with activity that came along with the Lady of the house being up and ready to work. Now after all his morning work was done, he was going down to the library, Alex was walking with Nick. He wanted to get a book that the thought his sister would like. He had been feeling a vague sense of pain and sadness all night. Along with an ache that came with being sick. He was sure he was coming down with something. That or he was having morning sickness which he laughed off flippantly but still caught a slight smile from Nick. Nick turned and opened the doors. A strange nauseous odor waffled out of the room making them almost gage. Walking into the room wandering if the gas had started to leak they were met with the sight of the red dressed figure crumpled on the floor.

*****  
De sat strait up in her chair then sighed with relief. It was just a dream. A bad one, but still a dream. Pulling out a paper she did what she had come to do. She wrote to a few of the ladies who held Beth in the same esteem as she held Beth. Then another order only this one cutting off trade and the buying of any good from then members of Beth's family, with the exception of the younger sister, Tori. When by all accounts would stab Beth in the back 20 or more times if give the chance? Rolling them in with the other scrolls so that no one knew that they were there till the laws were opened by the right person.

There were things in Beth's family past that she didn't know and things she didn't want others to know. Beth had forgotten who the other family involved was. Now was the wake up call. 

Taking a sip of her rice milk then looking down at the small now glowing green wrist band she remember when Chris and Lance had ganged up on her a few days ago when she feeling good and slapped one on her. It made her laugh so hard. Then they all had to go and fight over who would get bragging rights when it changed from dark purple to green. It was rather funny to see. Justin even seamed to peak up a bit at the idea. Now all she had to do was tell everyone. This indicated that indeed she was with child.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also a product of my weird imagination and reviews are asked if you want this story to continue.


End file.
